Hey, a Super Mario Bros. fanfic! =)
by jrluigi
Summary: This is my very first fanfic in www.fanfiction.net, this is about the Super Mario Bros. having their usual day in the Mushroom Kingdom when they're not rescuing princesses or defeating ugly-looking monsters who live in horrible-looking manors. =)


Hey, a Super Mario Bros. fanfic! =)  
by Jr.Luigi :) (This is my first fanfic so do NOT sue me for anything because I respect others' rights)  
  
Jr.Luigi: Ok, this is the "Hey, a Super Mario Bros. fanfic! =)" fanfiction story so listen up! Since I'm not really fond of disclamers popping out here and there I'd just like to say that the characters used here are copyrighted and belong to Nintendo. The narrator, director, special audiences(if ever there is) and um... writers(?) are copyrighted as the other video game characters' companies and for the narrator,director and um... writers, they will be mostly be copyrighted from TLN, my former website. Thank you. =)  
  
  
Narrator: Yea, yea, 'tis another day in the Mushroom Kingdom, did I get that right? Oh, yes, I did. And did I already mention that Mario and Luigi are doing their everyday work when they're not rescuing princesses or defeating ugly monsters who live in horrible painted castles? I don't get the script! Oh, the heck with this! I don't know why I don't get paid for this, just read ok?  
  
Scene no. 666: The Mario Bros.' humble house =)  
  
Narrator: The clock is still ticking and is already starting to piss Mario off, I don't know why but it finally lands on 0:00(12:00 for those of you don't know what the heck "military time" is) and gives Mario a loud dingdong which will murderize your eardrums if you ever dared to come near that darn clock.  
Mario: Woot!~ Luigi! Wake up-a already, it's 0:00! Stop being a lazy-arsed-a brother and cook pasta already, I haven't eaten anything for at least an hour!  
Luigi then comes out of his bedroom, normal than ever... =)  
Luigi: Ahoy-a Mario, fatso! 'Tis a normal-a day isn't it?  
Mario: Normal for-a me to say, now cook that stupid pasta before I call the local wrecker!(You know, the group of people who destroy buildings and stuff with a "wrecking ball")  
Luigi: Sorry-a brother, I'll make it up to you, here, the pasta is freshly baked from the oven!!!!!  
Jr.Luigi: Luigi suddenly trips over their N64 and unfortunately for him, Mario is now filled with overcooked pasta and is fuming like mad I say! (Wait, isn't this the narrator's line? Oh, well, hehe, slight mix-up.)  
Mario: Luigi! You're such a !@#$%-ing piece of horsecrap!  
Narrator: Hey, gimme that script! Ahem, alright then, I just came from the bathroom and uh...  
Jr.Luigi: Hey, go on with that thing already you!  
Narrator: Ok, ok! So, what's this? Mario then horribly swings Luigi around like what he did to Bowser in Super Mario 64, and I really admit that I'm quite sick of it and sometimes I get headaches from the graphics but who cares about that right now? And then Luigi flies off in the distance like normal=) and then crashes on who knows where with a capital ~!KRUNCH!~!!!(ouch...)  
Mario: Good, now-a that settles everything. What's next on my ordinary day list?  
The ordinary day list format:  
  
1.Wake up like normal  
2.Dress up in your normal red and blue overalls  
3.Go to Princess "Peach" Toadstool's house and gobble up all the food available like normal(Wait a sec, isn't that what Yoshi's supposed to do, oh well...)  
4. Go back to the humble house like normal  
5. Wait for Luigi to wake up in any time you possibly want like normal  
6. Force Luigi to cook breakfast or any Italian food like normal  
7. Now here's the gap, if Luigi does anything unneccesary, throw him like crazy until he lands on who knows where like normal, but if he continues to do his cookin' oh, skip this stupid part already ok?  
8. Go to Bowser and insult him until he fries up the french fries like norm...  
  
Mario: A-ha! I-a got it!  
  
Scene no. huh? Is that an ice cream stand or just a mirage? Ha, got ya there! : Bowser's "frightening" castle  
  
Narrator: Mario is now at Bowser's castle screaming something that I don't know and will never know in living heck. Just continue reading, alright? =)  
Mario: Hey! KNOCK KNOCK KKNNOOCCKK!!!!! Isn't-a Bowser supposed to be there like NORMAL?!  
The door then opens like normal...  
Mario: Now-a that's more like it...  
Mario then enters the so-called "frigthening castle"...  
Bowser: Hohohoho... so Mario, you arrived as well...  
Mario: I did, so-a what? It's too obvious that I-a visit you almost every ordinary day you stupid worthless piece of crap as valuable as a pile of a junkyard as high as Mount Everest! (Is this insulting, or abusing? Oh, well, who cares?)  
Bowser: Hohoho, that's because I'm a sitting duck and my behind is too big for me to even lift myself up from this heck of a chair!  
Mario: Yes, and that's-a because you're too lazy to-a do exercising with your fat bum you darned roasted small fry that begged fishermen to catch him and to sell him for free! (K, enough of this insulting stuff, I think this is quite a bit too far for little innnocent kids who still are a loss for words)  
Bowser: Thank you very much bye!  
Mario: Bye, Grandpa Santa!  
Narrator: Mario then goes out of Bowser's "frightening" castle and then glances back at his ordinary day list...  
  
The ordinary day list:  
  
9.Go to the supermarket and piss off as many people as you can like normal  
  
Mario: Simply-a brilliant!!!  
  
Scene no. Score of exam, 0 out of 100 items, congratulations, you passed! : The Super Market  
  
Narrator: The script says that Mario is doing his everyday chores in the supermarket, so here's our Nintendo Mascot, taa daa...  
Mario: Hey, no cameras and no autographs please, thank you, now will you please let me shop in "peace?"  
Narrator: So much for your fans there, Mario. Now, please stay away for a moment and let him shop in "peace" like what he's doing right now...  
Mario: Hey you old lady, get out-a of the way or else you'll-a get a taste of your medicine from-uhh... my fans!  
Narrator: Doesn't it look nice for him to be shopping in "peace" like that?  
Daisy: I'm not an old lady.  
Mario: Yes-a you are.  
Daisy: No I'm not.  
Mario: Yes-a you are, not get out the way...  
Narrator: Mario then swings Daisy like he did to Luigi and then Daisy flew out of the supermarket by crashing through the ceiling and out of the place like normal...  
Mario: At-a last, no one to interrupt my shopping...  
Narrator: Well, looks like he got his imagination a little too far there...  
Mario: Hi Toad, what are you doing?  
Toad: I'm shopping! I'm looking for stars to sell in the Mario Party series!  
Mario: Oh, ok...  
Narrator: Let's see here, Mario then whistles like an innocent by-passer and then when he got to the end of the star aisle, he pushed the shelves which lands on all of the customers...  
Mario: Now-a that's like normal!  
Narrator: Mario then ran quickly to the cashier...  
Koopa Troopa: Hello, what do you want?  
Mario: I want-a you to give me all the money-a you have in that darn cashier calculating-thingie!  
Koopa Troopa: Show me your Koopa Card first.  
Mario: I have-a no Koopa Card, but I have THIS!  
Narrator: Mario then shows the Koopa Troopa in the cashier the Princess' underwear and then the Koopa Troopa gave him all the money like normal...  
Mario: Good-a Koopa Troopa, now to get outta here...  
Narrator: Mario then runs out of the supermarket like normal...  
Mario: What's-a next on the ordinary day list?  
  
10. And finally, go back to your humble home and do whatever you want like normal, whew...  
  
End of ordinary day list =)  
  
Scene no. fire in the hole! Fire in the hole! *DEAD* : The Mario Bros.' humble house  
  
Mario: At last, I'm-a back from my everyday work when I'm not rescuing Princess Toadstool and all that stuff!!!  
Narrator: Luigi then comes in with a cast on his hand and bandages all over like normal...  
Mario: Oh-a my, Luigi! How was work?  
Luigi: Like normal, I always crashland on-a who knows where and I-a end up in the hospital for a couple of hours and come-a back home, the usual...  
Mario: Oh-a, that's good. Now get back to your bedroom and do whatever you-a want like normal!  
Luigi: Thanks-a Mario, you're such a useful-a big brother.  
Mario: Merci-a! (Thank you in French, the -a is just a hobby saying of the SMB)  
Narrator: Ok then, this line finally says END!!! Yay!  
  
Writers, others and Jr.Luigi: Phew!  
Director: Cut, cut! Perfect! Now we can get this fanfic over at www.fanfiction.net in no time, like normal. Heh...  
  
End of fan fiction  
  
Jr.Luigi: So, how was it? Did you choke so hard or what? Well, I don't know, it always depends on the audience no matter what! Please review on this one if possible! Also, if you go to www.fanfiction.net, find my name on the authors directory and you can visit my website! You can also contact me using Yahoo! Messenger, the username is jrluigi. If it wasn't funny enough, see your local psychiatrist. Just kidding, heh.  
Thank you for reading.  
  
--Jr.Luigi :)  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
